Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for producing insulating construction profiles, utilized in particular for windows, door frames, facades or the like.
The known construction profiles include a pair of metal profiles spaced from each other to form a channel which is filled with a material of low thermal conductivity, usually synthetic material which may be preferably a casting resin. In conventional arrangements for manufacturing such profiles metal profiles are positioned in advanced movement along a supporting table under pouring devices which discharge the filling material into the channel between the metal profiles.
The German patent DE-OS No. 21 60 253, for example, discloses a known arrangement for filling a channel formed between two spaced metal profiles with casting resin, wherein the entire channel is filled with the filler. However, the manufacture of the construction profiles having two superposed spaced one from another insulating cores disposed within the channel between the metal profiles and forming a space which is eventually filled with an additional thermally insulating material is not disclosed in the prior art.